Dovah Kin
by xXEbonyRoseXx
Summary: Sister and Brother from Cyrodiil come to Skyrim to start their future. Having been pulled to Skyrim due to the return of the dragons, their dragon heritage surfaces. The girl, Eliza, is a half breed, Breton and wood elf, and her half brother Darius, is a full Breton. Female Dovahkiin x Miraak / Male Dovahkiin x Serana
1. Prologue: Tahrodiis Mun

"Miraak!" The small woman brushed violently passed the guards that stood by the door to his throne room. Her red hair burning like fire in the light of the horrific many piers in the room.

"What have you done? What is the meaning of all of this?!" Her matching red dragon priest clothing swayed around her as she walked to the steps of his seat. The gold inlayed across her figure shone bright and beautifully as she stood in front of him, tall and proud, despite her half breed heritage.

Her being a half breed, between nord and elf, had not affected how Miraak thought of the young woman. She was powerful, to say the least, and worthy of her position as Dragon Priestess more than he could say about any of the others he had once called colleagues. Something about her had always been a draw to him, a pull at his very soul that told him how much he had to have her. He hadn't understood it at first, he had only realized after he had spoken to his newest master. Hermaeus Mora had told Miraak of his dragonborn heritage, the first, and only or so he had thought, till he had taken another look at his lover. The fire of her soul burning as brightly as her hair. Gods was she beautiful.

Miraak stood from his throne and walked down the steps to his mate, taking her hands gently and stared at her through his mask, something he only removed when they were alone.

"Leave us." His voice echoed calmly through the room, his guards looking at eachother before leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. Miraak took the chance to slowly remove his mask, setting it on a table near the both of them and looked at her, his expression calm and unmoving as usual. This only seemed to make her glare more fierce.

"What have you done?" She practically spit the words at him, her small hands forming balled fists before he could take them in his again.

"What needed to be do-"

"No! You aren't doing this because it needed to be done! You are doing this because you want power! It's all you've ever wanted!" her hands jut forward as she pushes him, causing him to take a careful step backwards up a step, only elevating his height above her further.

"I desire much more than just power Elis-"

"Hold your tongue you foolish man!" She pushes him again, her eyes closing in anger as she tries to hold back her furry. "If you had simply wanted to be free of the dragons you would have helped the nords that asked for your assistance in fighting Alduin!"

"I have my own reasons for-"

"I SAID HOLD YOUR TONGUE TRAITOR!" She glared up at her mate, his eyes wide from her outburst, as well as words.

"I am no traitor Elisa, I am a revolutionary. I am not going to be ruled by dragons when I can so easily over power them. They aren't as powerful as they claim and we shouldn't live in fear of them. We shouldn't worship them like gods, when people like us can kill them." He steps down, taking her hands in his again, rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles to try and calm his Dov Vahdin.

"There is no us Miraak." She rips her hands from his with a hiss. "Do not touch me. You forthefit that right when you senselessly turned against the masters without any sort of preparation! All you will succeed in is getting yourself killed like the traitor you are. No one will remember you, or your legacy, or your name. You will be destroyed and written as a traitor, then forgotten. You have no allies." her words struck him hard, causing a constriction in his chest.

"I have you my mate, don't I?" Forgetting he has no mask on, Miraak allows himself to frown, reaching for his smaller mate again only for her to take a step back, still glaring.

"I will not die for your arrogance Tahrodiis Mun. Zu'u hind tol hi ag."

Translations

Dov Vahdin - Dragon maiden

Zu'u hind tol hi ag - I hope that you burn

Tahrodiis Mun - Treacherous man


	2. Chapter 1: Border Hopping

"Eliza what are we doing out here? We're going to freeze to death if we don't find a town quickly and get better equipment." Darius shuffled behind his sister, rubbing his arms to emphasize how cold he was. The snow was up to their knees and they had come to Skyrim rather ill prepared.

"We are only just now crossing the border. Once we figure out exactly where in Skyrim we are we can locate a town and get the things we need. For now we just keep going and try to ignore the cold." She gave her brother a look over her shoulder before smirking. "Besides, you have your magic to keep you warm, don't you?" Darius gave a slight glare, pouting slightly as he pulled his cloak around him further to try and block out the harsh wind.

"I only have so much mana available at one time Eliza. If I were to use it all now, you would have to fight any trolls or giant spiders we come across alone." Eliza gave a shiver of her own at the mention of the large arachnids. She hated the small ones as it was, how the hell did Skyrim survive with giant ones?

"Point taken, I'm sure we will find a town or a road here soon."

"Hopefully before it gets dark. Once the sun is gone we really will freeze to death without the proper equipment." Eliza nodded in acknowledgement to her brother, but continued on. Sadly, when running from your home country it wasn't exactly an option to stock up on supplies. Eliza had intended to leave alone. She hadn't wanted to drag Darius to Skyrim with her, but he insisted. It had frustrated her at first, but she had to admit she was glad her half brother decided to come along. Eliza had decided to leave the Imperial City after her step mother's passing. Being the bastard daughter to the family, as well as a half breed, Eliza was automatically a suspect for her death.

Her step mother had always been healthy, and extremely in shape. The Breton women was the strongest warrior Eliza had ever known, and had taught Eliza everything she knows now about fighting. They may not have gotten along in her youth, but Eliza understood why her stepmother had been harsh on her. Eliza looked so much like her blood mother, and nothing like the family that had taken her in. Her bright golden blond hair was in stark contrast to the families characteristically brown locks. Her eyes were blue like the ocean's waters surrounding the Imperial City, and her skin was very pale. That might have been the only thing she shared with her father. Darius was the spitting image of both his mother and father. Brown hair past his ears, short and well groomed stubble, green eyes like emeralds and amazingly skilled in magic to boot.  
That was another thing Eliza failed to be. Despite her Breton and Bosmer blood, she was terrible at any form of magic. The most she could grasp were basic healing spells that the youngest of children could learn, and the summon familiar spell that was known to be used by all Bretons. Darius was amazing and extremely talented with magic, as long as he had his spell book. She had envied him for years, but never hated Darius for his magical prowess. He had always been kind to her, and had been there to help in her studies. Eliza had hated trying to learn anything about magic due to her constant failures, but fighting on the other hand, she was a prodigy. She could master a weapon in a few short months. This was where Eliza and her stepmother bonded, this was where Eliza could enjoy her training and studies and enjoy her time with her mother without having to worry about disappointing her. Her mother was harsh, and never showed much affection, but in these times, in the training pit with swords of straw or wood, she would see her mother smiling, and laughing with her, egging her on to fight harder and faster. She never hated her stepmother, she only ever wanted to make the women proud. She would have never harmed her, let alone kill the women in her sleep.

When the guards came for Eliza, she packed what little she could, grabbed her armor and favored weapons, her mother's amulet of Mara, and what little money she had saved before jumping from her third story window out into the back alleys of the Talos plaza district. She had made it out of the gates and onto her horse before being stopped by her brother charging in front of her to step her escape, panting and obviously tired. His robes her a mess and ruffled, the large pack he carried showed he had obviously packed for something. Eliza glanced around nervously, her horse stepping anxiously, reacting to its riders nerves. When he said he was coming with Eliza automatically shot down the notion.

"I will not have you follow me. They will only suspect you as well. They will come after us, and if we aren't criminals now, we will be by sundown." He had given her a stern look that only reminded her of their father, before he mounted his own horse and rode up next to her.

"I am coming with whether you allow it or not Eliza. I know your innocence."

Gods how she had pouted the entire ride away from the city. She had been so livid with him for coming with. He was only putting himself into danger. He was being extremely reckless. She was glad to have him now though. The company was nice, and she was glad she wasn't leaving her entire past life behind with him around. Eliza was ripped from her thoughts when an arrow suddenly whizzed past her head and into a tree between the both of them.

"GET DOWN!" Eliza pushed her brother behind another near by tree, pulling out a steel sword from its hilt at her side and a wooden shield from her back just in time for another arrow to lodge itself into her shield.

"Halt right there Stormcloak scum!" Stormcloaks? Who the hell where Stormcloaks? Eliza heard flames start behind her, no doubt Darius preparing a spell. She lowered the shield again and stood her ground, looking towards the caster of the arrow. It looked to be an Imperial patrol, but these men were definitely from Skyrim. Despite their armor still appearing like the traditional Imperial armor, they were well equipped and modified for the harsh weather of Skyrim. The patrol was of at the least seven men, maybe more behind trees if they were smart enough to hide their mages or archers.

Eliza had come this far, she was not going to be taken down for a crime she didn't even commit, or the crime she was even suspected of committing. She held her sword and shield at the ready, glaring at the men before her. She felt the temperature of the air around her rise as Darius was no doubt ready to cast whatever spell he had prepared.


End file.
